Content providers such as television networks, advertisers, video websites (e.g., YouTube), etc., often wish to know how viewers react to and/or feel about the content they provide. For instance, Nielsen ratings and “ratings weeks” are used to provide a metric for network television stations to gauge the popularity of the programs they provide. Such metrics provide a way for content providers to improve their programming and make it more agreeable to viewers.